Don't run away from me
by xsandramx
Summary: An imagine about you finding out peter spider-man


You and Peter have been best friends ever since you were kids. Yes, you guys did have other friends, but there has always been this connection between you two that even you can't explain. Ned often jokes about it and says that you two are in love with each other, but you just don't admit it. But although you're really the best of friends, lately, you haven't seen much of each other. Even though you go to the same school, it seems like Peter doesn't want to have you around anymore. When you two see each other, he looks around as if he wants to escape, or doesn't want to talk to you. Then he gives some excuse and wanders off to find Ned. He also takes so long to reply to your messages that you wonder that if he even wants to reply at all. Of course, all of this has made you come to the conclusion that maybe Peter doesn't want to be friends with you anymore. And while realising this, you also conclude that you like him, as in more than friends.

"Of course, with the amount of luck that I seem to have, this had to happen." You say quietly to yourself. You're currently preparing your school bag for tomorrow. Not that you really want to go, since you are feeling depressed as hell right now. "I wonder if he's sad at all about this." As you were getting your books from the shelf you heard a noise coming from the roof of your house. You quickly dismissed it seeing that it might have been some birds or the wind outside. What you didn't dismiss was the knocking sound coming from your bedroom window. Startled and scared you got your baseball bat from beside your bed and walked slowly to the window. They knocked again, this time more desperately and you decided that if you were going to die you might as well die bravely. You grabbed the drapes, took a long breath and opened them revealing not a monster or an assassin, but Spider-man. What the hell? Spider-man? You opened your window, letting him inside and he quickly closed the blinds, the window and the drapes. He stayed with his back facing you, still holding the drapes while trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile, you were in the middle of your room, confused and scared, eyes wide open, staring at him, frozen on the spot.

"I really hope nobody saw me enter." Spider-man said, chuckling a bit. He then turned around and faced you. Seeing the state you were in, he carefully approached you. "Y/n?" he asked gently. "Everything's fine."

"How do you know my name?" you asked loudly, pointing your baseball bat at him, fear long gone.

"What do you mean 'how do you know my name'?" he asked confused.

"Exactly what I said." You replied quickly, coming to stand closer, still holding the baseball bat highly in the air. "Are you some kind of stalker? Is that what you are? Some stalker that follows girls home and knocks on their windows?" You said, louder and louder.

"What? Stalker? What are… what are you talking about?" he asks again. Thinking he was just making fun of you or trying to confuse you into lowering your guard you take the bat back to swing it at him, but he interrupts you before you can do it.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! It's me okay? It's me." He says taking his mask off and revealing the one person in the world that you absolutely didn't want to see right now.

"Oh! You've got to be kidding me!" you exclaim, finally lowering your baseball bat and dropping it at the bottom of your bed.

"You really didn't know it was me?" he asked confused, walking to stand in front of you.

"Of course I didn't! You never told me! Was I supposed to find out on my own? Was that a friendship test that I failed?" You yelled at him.

"Friendship what? What are you talking about? I thought you already knew!" he yelled back.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" You shouted.

"I don't know! I thought you already knew and that that was the reason you were always trying to get away from me!" he screamed, and you took a step back trying to put some distance between you, but obviously he wouldn't have it, because he rushed to you and grasped your arms. "But if that wasn't the reason, why, ah? Why are trying to run away from me?" he asked, and you turned your head to the side, not wanting to look at him.

"It wasn't me who was running away from you. It was you who was running away from me." you replied, looking him in the eyes. "Every time I tried to talk with you, you always found an excuse to run away. And when I texted you, you took ages to reply. You don't answer your calls, you never have time to hang out. It's not me that's running away, it's you." You finish, still looking at him, feeling hurt about the fact that he thought so lowly of you that he didn't even thought about telling you personally that he was Spider-man. He just expected you to know. He seemed a little confused and surprised.

"I… I didn't think about it that way, I just assumed that it was you who didn't want nothing to do with me anymore." He said quietly.

"Yes, well, you assume a lot of things." You reply, obviously hinting about the fact that he thought you knew about him being Spider-man. And just like that everything came down on you, the adrenaline gone from your system, only heavy feelings left. Your started to tear up, a single tear running down your cheek.

" **No, don't cry, please.** " He asked you, moving his hands from your arms to your face.

"It's just a lot to take in. I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't want to be around you anymore." You said between tears. Peter rested his forehead against yours.

"No, no, I'm the one that's sorry! I shouldn't have assumed anything. Gosh, I'm a jerk." He says quietly, and you put my hands on top of his. "It's just… you're my best friend and… and I didn't want to lose you… and I just had to rush to conclusions and assume things and…" you interrupted him before he had a stroke or something. You pulled his hands from yours and smiled at him.

"Peter, calm down, it's okay, we're good right?" you asked calmly.

"Yeah!" he said, sighing. "Yeah, we're good."

Later that night, Peter and you laid in bed. As it was quite usual for him to sleep over and for you to sleep over at his house too, it wasn't a problem. So, after calling aunt May and telling your parents about it, you two decided to go to sleep. You were almost falling asleep when Peter decided to interrupt your peace.

"Hey, **are you sleeping?** " he asked quietly.

" **Yes.** " You reply, just as quietly.

"Then why did you respond?" he asked again.

"What's up Peter?" you asked, turning to face him.

"I just… I… I just wanted to… Well…" he stuttered. He's so cute. Just when you think this you decide that you have to face your fears.

"You know, I really like you." You tell him.

"You do?" he says completely surprised.

"Yes, and I am very frustrated with the fact that you are so cute, and it doesn't help the situation at all!" I inform him. He chuckles a bit and turns to face you.

"I'm the cute one? Have you ever looked in the mirror when you're doing that pout that you're doing right now?" he asks, and you look at him wide eyed. "I like you too, by the way." He tells you. "Can I kiss you?" he asks moments later making you chuckle.

"No." you answer.

"No?" he asks surprised, moving to sit up.

"Yeah, no. I'm pretty tired, so…" you said turning on your side, your back facing him, as you snuggled your pillow. "…I'm going to sleep. You should too"

"Y/n! You can't be serious!" he whines, laying down, putting a hand around you and pulling you to his chest. He sighed, resting his forehead against the back of your head.

"G'night." He says softly.

"G'night." You whisper back.


End file.
